Thanksgiving Special 2014
by MultiFandom Millionare
Summary: One-Shot: Scorpius visits for yet another Thanksgiving at the Weasley household. Chaotic as always, Rose and Scorpius share a few romantic moments while they can... surrounded by all of her relatives.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story (save for Connor and Alia); they all belong to J.K. Rowling. I am in no way trying to benefit physically from this story.

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving Special 2014<p>

* * *

><p>"Rosie, would you be a dear and please get the door?"<p>

"Yes, grandmother."

"Fred! Stop sticking your fingers in the stuffing!"

"MUM! JAMES IS PULLING MY HAIR!"

"Lily was being a—"

"WHEEEE!"

"Those bloody kids…"

"HEY! I SPENT HOURS SLAVING OVER THAT FOOD! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF IT—"

I shake my head as I walk to the door, trying to drown out the commotion. It was always like this when we got together as a giant, crazy family for the holidays. Honestly, I couldn't remember when we had _all_ acted civilized toward each other. Throwing open the door, I try not to look too worn out. When I see who it is, I brighten.

"You made it!" I laugh to Scorpius.

He shrugs with a sheepish smile. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Er, well maybe…"

I throw my arms around him and he stiffens, but eventually hugs me back. Blushing furiously, I draw back and gesture for him to enter. "Come on in. The party's just getting started." I shoot him a wink, which surprises not only him, but myself. Swinging the door shut, I walk through the ridiculously crowded house, full of screaming red-haired people. I feel him grab my hand and I can't blame him—it was like trying to walk through a zoo with all of the animals loose. We finally get to the backyard, which is full of even _more _people. I find an abandoned table and sit down. He sits next to me as I summon a cup of water.

"It's like a madhouse," I mutter into my cup, taking a sip.

"But you're all such lovely people!" Scorpius says sarcastically.

Rolling my eyes at him, I give him a good-natured punch in the shoulder. "You've been around long enough to get the gist of things over here in the Weasley household." I shrug. "Try to enjoy yourself and not get trampled."

He smiles and watches the little one mess around with a garden gnome. "My parents will be here in a little while. They, ah, have to detach themselves from our own 'lively' Malfoy festivities."

I shudder. I remembered all too clearly spending last Thanksgiving dinner with the Malfoys… It was horrifying.

They hardly spoke. Mr. Malfoy sat there uncomfortably, shooting nervous glances at his wife. She paid no attention to him, always maintaining a polite smile. Scorpius's grandfather was dead, but his grandmother… Well, she didn't take my presence lightly. She ignored me the entire dinner, not showing a single sign she heard me when I asked if she could "please pass the salt, ma'am." Mrs. Malfoy's parents were just as stony, not wanting to show any hospitality to me. The Mrs. herself spared me an apologetic smile close to the end, telling me with her eyes, _They're not usually like this. Thank you for being polite. _At least, that's what I got out of it. Scorpius shifted in his seat with displeasure, trying to make small talk with me. Mr. Malfoy was never hostile to me one bit, much to my family's shock. He even invited me over for dinner another night, afterward, to make up for the family's bitterness. I accepted. Thankfully we only stayed for the dinner, though, and then apparated to my family's party.

"That was… definitely an experience," I admit.

"You know, my parents have never gotten over that," Scorpius says. "They always ask me about you, hoping you're not… well, scared of them."

I widen my eyes and turn to him. "Really?"

He nods. "They still feel really bad about it."

"Oh my," I murmur, turning my gaze down.

"Next year," Scorpius promises, "we'll have a re-do."

"That sounds brilliant," I laugh. I take his hand and squeeze it. "Thank you for coming. I really needed someone to be here. Otherwise…" I sigh, dropping his hand. "I'd probably end up in my room reading or something."

"Hey, it's not a problem," he grins. "There's always something… exciting going on here." He wiggles his eyebrows and I snort.

"That's the understatement of the year." I can't contain the smile spreading across my face.

"HEY YOU LOT, TIME TO EAT!" Aunt Ginny yells across the yard with the help of an amplifying charm. The kids all rush toward the kitchen, with the adults tagging along.

"I suggest we wait out here," I say hesitantly. "The crowd needs to die down."

"What's the fun of that?" Scorpius laughs. "Besides, the food will be gone by the time we make it up there! Come on!" He grabs my hand and drags me to my feet as I release a small shriek. Laughing the whole way into the kitchen, he never lets go of me.

We butt our way into the line, finding ourselves crammed next to my cousin Victorie and her fiancée Teddy Lupin. "Rose!" She laughs, giving me what I think is a hug amidst all the people. Her accent peeks through. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" She smiles and winks at me as Scorpius turns to talk to one of my many relatives. "Has he, _you know?" _She giggles oh-so-inconspicuously. She points to Scorpius as if I don't know who she's talking about.

I roll my eyes. "You're impossible, Victorie."

"We all know the bloke fancies you," she points out and I hasten to shush her with wild gestures. "He needs to ask you out," she sighs. _"Il doit arriver."_

"In English," I growled.

She taunts me with her eyes as she says, _"Bientôt, mon cousin, il vous demandera."_

_"Arrête!" _I hiss. My eyes widen. _I don't know French…_

Victorie smirks. "You finally learn!" She tosses her blonde hair and I feel like smacking her.

Teddy shrugs at me. "I don't know how I proposed to this woman."

"Because I'm _magnifique _and you know it," she teases, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek. He goes a bright red and splutters, taking a few shuffling steps forward in line.

"Is Victorie giving you trouble?" Scorpius murmurs in my ear.

I jump and turn toward him. _"Don't do that to me! You scared me."_

Scorpius raises an eyebrow. _"Français, vraiment?"_

I shake my head, frowning. "What?"

"You were speaking in French."

I slap a hand to my forehead. "What has gotten into me? I don't even _know_ the language!"

"Apparently you do," he chuckles, nudging me forward in line.

I raise an eyebrow at him suspiciously. "How do_ you_ know French?"

He goes red. "Erm… my parents… They, er, thought it would be useful. Somehow." He stumbled through his response.

"Your parents are weird."

_"Oui," _he says, smirking as I glare at him.

"Just… shut up, Scorpius."

I grab a plate in the assembly line, ducking my head to hide my burning cheeks. _How romantic! _Victorie's voice screeches in my head.

This is going to be a long night.

After Scorpius and I shuffle through the line, we go back outside to the tables. Not five minutes into the meal, I realize how carefully I'm eating and shake my head. _Since when do I wipe my mouth after every single bite? _I decide to just dig in. Scorpius and I are sitting a few feet away from the rest of the crowd, and it was nice to imagine for a while that it was just he and I.

Wait what?

But that was broken as soon as Al, Lily, and their friends Connor Newman and Alia Smith plop down next to us.

"Hey, Scorpius!" Lily says cheerfully.

"Mate," Al acknowledges. He takes a huge bite of chicken. "Ihvnteefrvor."

"Albus!" Lily chastises her brother, smacking him on the arm. "What does mum say about eating with your mouth full? Merlin knows Uncle Ron does it enough."

"Hey, that's my dad you're talking about," I laugh.

"I haven't seen you in forever, Scorpius," Al says once he's swallowed.

Scorpius shrugs. "Been busy."

"Busy hanging out with my dear cousin Rose here, so you can't say hello to your best mate, huh?" Al eyes Scorpius and shoves a glob of mashed potatoes into his mouth. Lily gags and scoots farther away from him, Alia doing the same. He grins at them, spewing said food out of his teeth and they shriek.

"I thought I was your best mate," Connor laments jokingly.

"Sorry, you're just a placeholder."

"Albus!"

"Lil, he knows I'm messing with him."

"You're still a prat."

"And _you're _still my little sister. I have the upper hand."

"Sod off you little git."

"Hey, hey," I interject, silencing them. "Today's about _family, _am I right?" They both roll their eyes at me. I look at Scorpius. "See, the one day we're all supposed to get along, we're at each other's throats."

"You're not at mine, though, right?" He asks.

"Scorp, you're just _dying _for me to call you a prat now," Albus says with a frown. "What does it ruddy matter if—"

"Oh, shut up," Alia says, rolling her eyes. "You're just being senseless."

Connor narrows his eyes. "Alia, just because you're in Ravenclaw doesn't mean—"

"Doesn't mean _what, _Newman?" Alia counters, glaring at him.

Connor goes pink.

_I think someone fancies Alia, _I think, smirking. "Need a glass of milk," I mutter, standing up.

"I'll go with you," Scorpius says, stretching. "Fancy a glass myself."

Al eyes us both as we leave. I kick him in the back as we pass him and he yelps. Scorpius and I go into the kitchen, which is still packed with people. Several call to me and Scorpius, bidding us a happy Thanksgiving and the like, if they haven't already said so. I summon two glasses and the milk from the fridge. It pours itself into the glasses and flies away. I hand Scorpius his glass and he nods a thanks to me. We spot his parents in the midst of the crowd, laughing and actually socializing with my family, which warms my heart. As we weave our way through the crowd, I take a good, long look at Scorpius's face. He's smiling, which is a good thing, and his blue eyes seem alight with joy tonight.

At least he's not cowering in fear, like three years ago.

The first Weasley Thanksgiving he attended was possibly one of the craziest. I had to beg him to agree to come back last year, because he had been a little bit uneasy about us all. But, I have to admit, I secretly like the chaos. It just… opens my eyes a little, and lets me see that I've got all of these people backing me up wherever I go.

The entire lot of us, driven for the same cause, could be quite intimidating.

We sit back down, completing the semi-circle again. Whatever was going on earlier had finally died down. Now they're talking about… only God knows what.

"… and then I tell Alia—"

"'Oh, there's no _way!'"_

"And then I say—"

"'Oh _yes _there is!'"

"And the next thing I know they were together!"

Albus and Connor looked extremely bored.

"Lil, you are a rubbish storyteller," Al groans, flopping back on the grass.

"Shut up!" She shouts, going red.

"It's… kind of true, Lily," Connor admits. Lily groans.

"I've got a story for you lot," Scorpius says, grinning devilishly. My heart thumps. "Want to hear it?"

"Does it involve blood?" Al drawls.

"Yes, it does."

"I'm all ears."

"So this takes place about… three years ago." Scorpius flashes me his evil smile.

"Oh dear lord," I groan, burying my face in my hands.

"IS THIS THE STORY?!" Lily shrieks, practically bouncing up and down.

Even Albus sits up. "You two never told us of how you first met! Believe me, when I learned Rosie became friends with—no offense—_you, _none of us could believe our ears!"

"Oh, this is definitely it," Scorpius says, nodding seriously.

"This ought to be good," Connor chuckles.

"So the date is September second, three years ago," Scorpius continues. Despite the story's embarrassing contents, I can't help but be captivated by his voice. "It was during potions. Rose here—" He gestures to me and I flush. "—and I were assigned partners for the entire term. 'Gee,' I had thought. 'I'm stuck with a crazy lunatic as my partner—'"

"Hey!" I shout as Lily doubles over in laughter.

"Please save your comments and concerns for the end, ma'am," he says, patting my leg. Shivers shoot up my body. "Anyway, I totally wasn't looking forward to this. Now, of course, little fifteen year old Rose—smart cookie, that one—was all for independence. She did _not _want to work with me, and vice versa. So we're sitting there working on our separate potions, trying to use as little words as possible to speak to each other when we need to. Now, she had forgotten her cutting knife—" _Here it comes, _I thought with a wince. "—and I had offered to share mine with her for the day. So, she's got the knife on her side, and I reach over to grab it." I would say it was just a trick of the light, but I thought his cheeks went slightly red. "And… my hand accidentally grazes her chest." He says it very fast, and I almost don't catch it.

Al's jaw drops and Lily and Alia start giggling.

"Don't look at me like that, Albus Severus Potter," Scorpius chuckles. "It was just _barely. _Anyway, your dear cousin paid me back."

I groan, blushing furiously, and flop back down in the grass like Al had earlier, waiting nervously for Scorpius to deliver the line.

"Rose Weasley promptly punched me in the nose not a split second after."

They all start laughing at that, and even I can't help cracking a smile.

"Thus, my nose broke and it bled all over my poor robes," he says, laying down next to me. "There's the blood bit, Al. Anyway, she felt so terrible after that, that she told the professor that she would take me to the hospital wing." His eyes held humor and mischief in them. I couldn't help but stare into them as he finished up.

"Did she?" Alia asks, her tone hiding something.

"Oh yes," he says. "She apologized profusely afterward. I thought she was stalking me at first, because for the next week afterward, she practically followed me around and asked me if I needed anything." I snort, but only because it was true. "Since then, I… I haven't grown tired of her company, and we've been friends." He shrugs, staring up at the stars.

"How sweet," Connor snorts.

"Sod off, Newman," I say, but my heart isn't in it.

"Wonderful story," Al chuckles.

"That was kind of cute," Alia admits with a shrug.

_"Oh why don't you all just eat your turkey!"_

Scorpius smiles. "How about that, huh?" It takes me a minute to figure out he's talking about the story.

I smile back shyly. "I _still _feel bad about that…"

"Don't be," he says, reaching up to touch his nose. "I only get the headaches sometimes…"

"Rubbish, Malfoy," I laugh, sitting up. "You just want sympathy."

"And I don't get it?" He pouts, giving me those eyes of his.

I look away, trying to keep my breathing steady. I realize that the lot of them are staring at us. "You four are busy eating your turkey," I say, narrowing my eyes.

"Sure, sure," Lily says, staring at her plate with a ridiculous grin.

"What're you on about?" I ask her.

"Scorpius, just tell her," Al says, rubbing his eyes. "This is basically killing us all, watching you… dunno, make eyes at her."

My own widen, and I resist the urge to look at him. "You—_what?"_

"I'll tell her, if you want," Connor shrugs.

"Tell me _what?"_

"Rose…" Scorpius breathes.

My head snaps toward him and my head knocks into his.

"Ow!" We both yell.

Lily rolls her eyes. "Rose, you are _too _clumsy."

"S-Sorry," I blurt, rubbing my head. He recovers quickly.

"Oh, it's fine… But, ah… Could I talk to you in private?"

"Um… Yeah, I guess…"

We stand up and I follow him. I risk a glance back, and Al is wiggling his eyes at me, Alia is giving me two thumbs-up, and Lily is mouthing words to me that I can't see in the dark. Connor is just staring at Alia. I roll my eyes and turn my head back to Scorpius as he leads me a short distance away from the group.

"R-Rose," he stammers, staring at the ground once we stop walking. "I've… I have something to say."

"By all means, continue," I say, genuinely curious.

"You…" He sighs and looks up. "Okay, in the spirit of the holiday, I'll say this." He takes a deep breath. "Rose Weasley, I am thankful every day for you. You… You cheer me up all the time when I'm down, and you know the right things to say. We've been friends for three years, since you punched me in the face." He smiles shyly. "Albeit that was quite the odd thing to spark a friendship, it worked. And… I want to thank you for always being there for me, and giving me the support when I need it. You've been a light in my dim world and… I don't know where I'd be without you." He shrugs. "All this time… I've been holding this back from you." He looks me deep in the eyes. "I fancy you, Rose Weasley."

And of course, being the moron that I am, I slap him.

He clutches his cheek, completely in shock. "What—Merlin's _beard _you know how to physically abuse someone!"

"I'm sorry!" I shriek, throwing up both hands to cover my face. "Oh gosh, Scorpius! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I—_honestly, _I didn't mean that! Merlin's pants on fire—goodness I don't—Scorpius, I'm so so sorry!"

"What—?" He's totally dumbfounded.

"I—Oh you moron!" I remove my hands. "If you had told me this earlier, we could be _together _for goodness sake!"

"What?" He asks again, but he's grinning.

"Yes, Scorpius, I fancy you too, you dumb—"

He kisses me.

In front of my whole family.

I resist the urge to slap him again.

But he breaks off before I could even process it.

And guess what my idiot family does?

They start cheering.

I honestly want to die from embarrassment.

After _that _whole thing happened, my parents storm up to me, demanding to know what's going on. Then _Scorpius's _parents butt in and then they're all talking at once. Apparently Scorpius has liked me for a while, and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy hasten to explain. Mum isn't completely berserk, but dad certainly is. His ears start to go red and I grab his hand before he can explode.

"Dad, I really like Scorpius, so don't get mad, please," I plead.

"Rosie," he sighs.

"Mr. Weasley, if I can have a word…?" Scorpius looks horrified.

"I'll go with, too," Mr. Malfoy says, looking at his son.

The three men go off, leaving me with mum and Mrs. Malfoy. Scorpius's mum looks delighted. "He's fancied you for quite a while, dear," she laughs lightly. "Draco and I have been all for it since the beginning." She shrugs. "I hope Ron isn't too upset…"

"He'll get over it," mum says, nodding. "It's just… a bit of a shock."

"I can imagine," Mrs. Malfoy chuckles.

"Rosie, how did you not tell me about Scorpius?" She looks a bit heartbroken.

"That I fancied him?" I blush. "Mum, you know how dad is. I was sure you'd go mental, and if you didn't, you would go off and tell dad, and _he _would go mental…"

"Rose, dear," she says, smiling and reaching out to put her hand on my cheek. "Whomever you love, your father and I will accept it. No matter what." I wanted to believe her words, but seeing how Scorpius and Mr. Malfoy were not back yet, I could only pray that they hadn't been murdered by my dad.

Not much later, they returned. Dad looks like he's calmed down some, and Scorpius and his dad are breathing and conscious, so that's good. Dad shrugs before he says, "He really likes you Rose. I'm sorry if I—uh—went a little odd there. It's just…" He smiles sadly. "You're my eldest daughter. I've got to watch out for you, you know?"

I nod and give him a hug. "Thanks, dad."

He grunts and then takes mum's hand. "Let's go eat dessert." The adults walk a few paces ahead, and Scorpius sneaks a quick kiss on my cheek, taking my hand.

We pass by Victorie, who yells, "What did I tell you, Rose?" I stick my tongue out at her as Scorpius and I pile up a plate full of sweets, and then sneak off to the staircase, hidden by the walls on either side.

He holds up a chocolate. "Open up," he smirks. I open my mouth and he pops the chocolate in. I shiver when his finger brushes against my lip.

"Thanks for coming, Scorpius," I say, putting my head on his shoulder and chewing the chocolate. "This is… the greatest Thanksgiving ever."

He wraps an arm around my shoulder. "I have to agree. But…"

"What?"

"If I kiss you again, will you promise not to slap me?"

"Oh shut up," I whisper, turning my heard toward him. He leans over, but I grab the front of his shirt. Just before we kiss, I whisper, "Happy Thanksgiving, Malfoy."

"You too, Weasley," he smirks.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- November 27, 2014<strong>

Sorry, this is a bit uncalled for, but I was so tempted. I had to.

The ending is a bit choppy, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.

Happy Thanksgiving to all of you lovelies out there reading this!

I appreciate the support you've given me! None of this could be possible without those willing to read my work!

-Jayna


End file.
